


Punished

by DragonKitten22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon Dean, Demon/Angel Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slave Castiel, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKitten22/pseuds/DragonKitten22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been a bad boy and Dean isn't having any of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> This gif is my inspiration for how Dean is described when watching Castiel up close.
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/d38849083b107180072052551da28b0e/tumblr_inline_nlxid90xjn1r8mm9e.gif
> 
> These pictures are my inspiration of Dean described on his throne and such.
> 
> http://sweatpantsandcoffee.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/5-Supernatural-SPN-Season-Ten-Episode-Three-S10E3-Soul-Survivor-Demon-Dean-Winchester-Jensen-Ackles.jpg
> 
> http://thewinchesterfamilybusiness.com/images/SeasonTen/03-SoulSurvivor/DemonDean1.png
> 
> Enjoy!! :0)

"Dean...What happened to you?...How?...How did things come to this?" Castiel thought to himself as he stood at the opposite end of the room, away from the thing he once considered his best friend. His lover. Ever since the hunter Dean Winchester was resurrected by the Mark Of Cain he hadn't been the same; he had partial demon inside of him and with that came the territory of being something pure evil and sadistic at times. Meaning that while Dean was in fact still Dean, there were times where his primal side had gotten the best of him, and he unleashed the monster within. Luckily, and Castiel felt this with a heavy heart, the times Dean did decide to let the darkside out, it played out in someone else of the worst character and moral standing to end up being the one who was hurt, and not an innocent person.

Castiel shivered. Ever since the angel cut his ties with heaven over personal matters, he has become prone to take on some human traits, one of them being affected by the temperatures around him, and while he stood there with uncertainty, at the end of the darkened dungeon in his full Angel Of The Lord outfit, the coldness within the stone walls crept up on his skin. However, was it really the cold that gave him goosebumps? Or? Could it possibly be from him looking at Dean right now? Sitting on a large black throne of a chair at the opposite end of the dungeon; ironically it sat elevated upon a small platform to give it a higher position over the rest of the dungeon, Demon Dean loved his theatrics. Of course he would though; Castiel was able to easily separate Demon Dean from regular Dean. Other than Demon Dean having glossy black eyes rather than his normal green ones, Demon Dean carried himself in a much more entitled way. It was as if he were a prince, sometimes he was manageable and sometimes he would have fits if he did not get his way. To not listen to what Demon Dean said to do was to ask for severe torturing and punishment and unfortunately Castiel was in the dungeon for that same reason.

Castiel warily looked at Dean as the man sat there on the throne, slumped like a usual king who has grown tired with his jesters. He ruled all. Castiel could see nothing other than the man before him, he observed very carefully everything that he saw about Demon Dean. His black glossy eyes staring him down like predator to prey, his light brown hair cropped and parted to the right, the spattering of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. Castiel shifted his weight nervously as he waited for Dean to say something; still, he took his time to keep observing the man on the throne. Dean wore one of his usual getups of faded bootcut jeans that covered his brown worn out boots, the muscles in his forearms shown more prominent underneath his darkened arm hair as he had the sleeves of his red button up shirt rolled up just past the elbows, his black t-shirt stuck to his broad chest and firm stomach underneath it, and in Dean's right hand he held a handle of his favorite, Jack Daniel's. 

Only mere seconds had past since Castiel entered the dungeon but with the way Dean stared at him it felt like centuries, and Cas would know what centuries would feel like considering he was an angel and has been alive for an extremely long time; just never in his existence, did he think that he would be in this situation, locked in a dungeon with the half man/half demon he had fallen in love with. Castiel's heart jumped a beat as he saw the slightest movement on the throne; just like any king or master would, Dean sternly motioned for Castiel to come before him. Not wanting to anger the demon, Castiel obliged and walked slowly with caution to where Dean sat, stopping mere inches away from the man. Heart pounding in his chest, Castiel can do nothing but look down at the ground, using the tips of his fingers to fidget with the hems of the sleeves of his trenchcoat; if anyone else saw this picture it'd look as if Castiel were only a child about to be scolded. The skin all over Castiel's body jumps the very next moment as he feels a warm and calloused yet still soft hand grab his own; he looks up surprised to see Dean gently holding his hand and caressing it as if it were made of glass and could shatter at a moment's roughness. Castiel cautiously looks up into the black eyes that are now watching him even more intensely; Dean stares back into the innocent looking crystal blue eyes of the angel, smirking at him with a smug sly smile, exposing a bit of his tongue in a playful manner and his canines in a menacing manner. Right then and there Castiel knows that the gentle caressing means little to nothing.

"Now Cas...You've been a bad angel" Dean speaks up in his gruff baritone of a voice. 

Frozen to the spot Castiel does nothing but simply shut his eyes slowly and nod in agreement, knowing better than to defy Demon Dean.

"So, what do you think we should do to fix your misbehavior"? Dean asks with a chuckle before taking a long swig from the bottle.

Castiel's innocent eyes glisten as he opens them looking back at Dean, who's now licking the whiskey off of his lips. Swallowing the last bit of taste of the Jack Daniel's, Dean shifts his focus down at his lap thinking; what type of punishment could he bestow upon his little angel? Nothing too harsh, but something just harsh enough to get the point across that he must do what Dean says. In the split second he focuses on his lap the idea hits him; letting out a huff, Dean looks back up at Cas, biting his lower lip in the process with his left eyebrow raised. Castiel knew Dean had come up with a form of punishment and it had frightened him; however, there was no denying, seeing Dean in such an authoritative state made his dick twitch a bit, causing Castiel to blush before the demon. Dean's caressing hand now shifts from Castiel's and moves to the angel's waist. He gently tugs Castiel up onto the throne and sits him down on his lap. Once Castiel settles himself, balanced on Dean's firm thighs, Dean takes one more quick drag of the whisky and then gently sets the handle down next to the throne. Having both hands free now, it allows Dean to help Castiel out of his trenchcoat, slowly maneuvering the angel's lean yet firm arms out of the sleeve one by one; this process continues for a few moments longer as Dean carefully helps Castiel out of his garments, tossing them to floor along side where his trenchcoat originally landed. Finally finished with stripping Castiel down to nothing but his tight butt hugging, black, boxer brief boyshorts, Dean allows Castiel to shift on his lap ever so slightly to face him, except this time instead of staring into the black glossy eyes of before, Castiel is now staring into Dean's comforting emerald green eyes. Castiel smiles at the sight.

"Cas...You know I love you right?" Dean speaks up in a wary tone, much different from Demon Dean's tone a few moments ago; this time, Dean spoke as a man who was absolutely frightened of doing something bad to someone he loved.

"Of course" Castiel whispers his reply, smiling softly.

"And you know that we can stop this any time you want? If it goes too far you just tell me? Promise me Cas, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just to please me...I wanna make sure we're on this page together" Dean continued.

Castiel moves his hands to cup Dean's face, his long fragile fingers rubbing over the man's liqueur soaked stubble.

"Of course Dean. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Besides, it's been quite some time that I've been...living...in this wonderfully chaotic world. I could use some control...and I know that...you'd love to provide me with that" Castiel reassured. He gave Dean a comforting look, he wanted Dean to know that this was in fact something Castiel did want to try when it came to their sex life; Castiel could remember of the times before they entered their relationship, when Dean became bossy in the hunting field, and how much Castiel wanted to take him right then and there. He would never tell Dean about that of course, otherwise he'd just about die of embarrassment; however, after some time Castiel became more comfortable and more vocal about what it is he wanted in his sex life, and with one of his fetishes being to be dominated and punished in a somewhat daddy and boy sort of way, he was able to finally get what he's been wanting from Dean ever since they started going on hunts together. 

He wanted Dean to ravish him and control him; where most people would think of Cas as being fucked up in the head for wanting to be controlled like that, he didn't see it as such. If they took a step back and looked at the bigger picture of control and positions of top and bottom or daddy and boy, they would know that even though the top was the domineering one, is he really the one in control? If one really thinks about it, the top has no one to have fun with unless the bottom obliges, and that is ultimately giving the bottom the upper hand in a stable sexual relationship. Labels were just labels to Cas, and though in their relationship Dean was top and he was bottom, he had a strong hold on Dean when it came to having fun, in all honesty to Cas, he probably could get Dean to murder whole armies if it meant Dean could spend the night worshipping his body; however, of course, Cas wasn't that sadistic of a person.

Looking back into Dean's pondering eyes, Castiel knew he had to do something to solidify that he was okay with this type of demon/angel daddy/boy role playing; so while they were both out of character at the moment, Castiel simply pulled Dean's face to his and kissed him deeply. Their tongues danced together in fluid motion, their lips formed perfectly with one another's, Dean playfully nipped at Castiel's bottom lip knowing the angel would be hard as a rock because of it and in response of the heated moment between both of them Cas couldn't help but start to grind onto Dean's hardened bulge beneath the fabric of his jeans. Dean wanted to continue making out, everything was out of character in this role playing scene and they honestly could completely scrap the idea and just go at it, but for now he had to fight the urge as strong as the Mark of Cain, to pound Cas up against the bunker wall and fuck his meaty little ass on every surface of the place; no matter if he can feel Cas' cock growing through those boxer briefs, or if his own hand was gripping and caressing the soft supple skin of his thigh or the small of his back, or even if he could feels Cas' warm beefy angelic ass pressing down on his own throbbing and leaking cock.

Dean, with as much willpower as he had, pulled away from Castiel with a growl, leaving the angel to whimper. He then forcefully adjusted Cas' position on his lap, holding the rutting angel in place by grabbing one big handful of ass cheek and applying pressure to the small of Castiel's back with the other. He looked into the Cas' eyes and admired the sight; after such a long time, they finally were together. Dean couldn't believe it at times, after everything they went through. Finding a balance where they both could be at peace with one another sometimes still made Dean tear up thinking about it. However...This...Was not the moment to be thinking about it now, Dean thought to himself as he shook his head trying to concentrate.

"Fuck Cas I love you" Dean said before giving Castiel one hard kiss. Slowly pulling back from it, he met Castiel's eyes with his glossy black demon eyes once again, causing Castiel to shiver a bit at the sight, but in all the right ways.

"But..." Dean continued. "You have to be punished" he finished with a smirk.

In one fluid motion he bounced Castiel off of his lap and flipped him on his stomach. Dean leaned back in his throne and spread his legs apart to help balance Cas. When the angel was adjusted to the point of no escape and not falling off of Dean; Dean slowly caressed the small of Castiel's back, he then moved lower to the waistband of the boy shorts and slid the fabric down slowly over Castiel's bare plump, tanned, meaty little ass cheeks; Castiel whimpered and groaned as the cool air tickled his skin. He tried to move to palm his cock from underneath but the movement just made Dean growl and hold him tighter into place.

"Dean..." Cas' weak voice sounded "Oh God...Dean. Please" Castiel shuddered and pleaded. He could feel the precum from all of the arousement form on the tip of his dick soaking the front of the boy shorts.

Dean carefully reached down and picked up the handle of whiskey; he took one last swig of it before speaking, spraying Castiel's back and ass with some of the leftover liquid on his lips. He sounded deep and animalistic, the bass of his voice vibrated through Castiel's chest and stomach, his inner being; it caused Castiel to grab onto Dean's ankle for mercy. Mercy that he didn't want. Not just yet.

"So like I said before Cas, I love you...HOWEVER you have been a very disobedient angel lately and for that, I sentence you to punishment..." Dean voiced out strongly before dropping to a whisper in Cas' ear.

"By spanking"

Castiel let out a small cry as he felt Dean's breath on his neck. He wanted the man so bad already, his fingers dug tightly into Dean's ankle as he tried gyrating his hips against Dean's thigh, but the demon was too powerful and held him in place. 

Castiel gasped and paused as he felt a large, rough yet smooth, hand rub against his right ass cheek as if warming the plump, smooth and supple skin of his buttocks.

"You left your handprint on me so many years ago Cas" Dean said as he raised his hand away from the warmed flesh.

"Now it's time for daddy demon to return the favor"

A loud crack and a cry of pure ecstasy rang through the halls of the bunker that night. Luckily Sam was out on a hunt.


End file.
